lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Aslyn Caverly
· aslyn · —————————— · ○ · —————————— · azzy · · appearance and personality · Aslyn has hazel eyes which tend to vary on color when you look at her; she had olive skin and dark, long, wavy hair which she tends not to brush. Aslyn had a nose that curves in ever so slightly and a symetrical face. —————————— · ○ · —————————— Aslyn had a goofy personality and tends to make a lot of jokes. She cannot stand serious people and if faced with a situation where she is talking to someone who is dead serious about something she will not make it halfway without smiling or laughing. She may come off as insensitive but she tries to care, or atleast thinks she does. · history · Aslyn grew up in a rich family, of four her brother who is now 19 joined the family corporation making Aslyn have to live alone. Aslyn's family never moved and just sat in the house they had had since she was born, even though she had always craved adventure. So, now it was just her and Frieda, the house keeper of course. She loved school, and had always considered herself "popular" even though her freshman class was small and only had eighty of the elite, most privelledged kids ever. She had a bestfriend, Gracie and then Gracie's boyfriend, Jace. Together they were unstoppable like they all fit together and it just felt right... ''Feburary 20th- '' Little did Aslyn know but this day would change her life forever. It was Gracie's birthday, her sweet sixteen. The party was great but Gracie was busy with her relatives and all the "congratulations" to even hang out with Aslyn and Jace, so what would be the harm in getting some drinks from the wine cellar? So Aslyn and Jace got tipsy and hoed around a lil bit, and by lil bit Aslyn slept with Jace. Aslyn thought she could just forget it, but all secrets come out in due time. Once Gracie had heard what happened, she did not shut Jace out of her life and make his life a living hell, no- he apologized just as many times as Azzy did but apparantly he was better. Gracie continued to date Jace, but shut Azzy out. 12 years of her life forgotten, memories thrown away. At school Aslyn was the outcast, no friends, and Gracie had spread the rumor that she got knocked up. After finishing her freshman year at Meadow Brooke she, and Frieda packed their things and left, Aslyn bought a dog on the way on out of town and named it Mochi. Now Aslyn resides in her grandparent's vacation house in Lakewood. · contacts · —————————— · ○ · —————————— Name|Nickname|Trust Summer|Sumi|98% Summer is cool, she showed me around on my first day is super fun to hang out with Zachary|Zach|80% Zach is really nice and has lots of cute dogs Asher|Ash|76% We walked, we talked then i left Dash|N/A|70% He throws nice parties, it's a shame he is leaving LAHS Natalie|N/A|70% She seems super sweet and silly, i hope i can get to know her more Alycia|N/A|70% She is great at TOD Alissa|Cousin|85% She is great · gallery · e4a41078606d754a17e4b2ea32af400b.jpg|Azzy as a bebe 39651b891ca00deee2884a67ebd319b1.jpg|Azzy as a bigger bebe (5) 6440c1c64151f3865700494bfb194c8e.jpg|Azzy (12) 9d576c5f5ebb9b2c85c267f4f536e638.jpg|Aslyn (13) alo-112051.jpg|Aslyn's mom E16-house-project.jpg|Aslyn's house<3 aslyn1.jpg|link=<3 aslyn2.jpg|posin aslyn3.jpg aslyn4.jpg aslyn(5).jpg aslyn(6).jpg 2134285e0b5335863336b0456c4c3b5e.jpg|Jace (Ex Bestfriend) 4e3b1b52887fdfdb198a1c0772c0c8ff.jpg|Gracie(Aslyn's other Ex Bestfriend) b997da50bff29947eaa46f005f53b7ce.jpg|Aslyn's brother, Benjamin 6c6282e3ba746f8677ee5a31d8598286.jpg|Aslyn's dad img-thingaa.jpg|Aslyn and Gracie Maru-Taro.jpg|Aslyn's dog Category:Characters Category:OCS